A Cup Of Tea
by Luminously
Summary: A cup of tea can really calm one's spirits - if they're willing to drink it, that is. [One-shot. Miki x Soular]


**Author's Notes:** This is a short and sweet story that I wrote a while ago, and of which I'm quite fond of. I might write more little Miki and Soular moments later on, but then again I might not, so it's marked as completed for the time being.

* * *

"Haven't you been working too hard lately, Soular?"

The question coming from behind him is rather sudden, and of course the young man is quite startled, given the fact that he was nearly drifting off to sleep on the couch.

"N-No, I haven't - why would you think that?"

At this gruff response, Miki can't help but give him an exasperated look before heaving a sigh.

"Well, because all you seem to think about lately is your research, and the upcoming events, and the projects yet to be implemented… Besides, you were almost falling asleep just now. I understand how important the reformation of Labyrinth is to you, but you need to take a break sometimes."

"W-Well, even if you put like that, it's easier said than done… It's not like I can just let all the work fall on Setsuna and Westar."

"I'm not telling you to stop working, I'm just saying you should try to relax, at least while you're with me. I'm your girlfriend, after all."

The fact that he admitted to overworking himself easily enough is a point for her, she supposes, and so is the guilty look in his eyes upon hearing her last words. There's only one step left to win him over completely.

"While we're on the subject, how about I help you some with this relaxation? I could, say, brew you some calming tea. Did you know I have a special blend?" Miki leans forward to rest her elbows on the couch, smiling in expectation of the coming response.

"Oh, you do? I'd like to try it, then." Soular's answer is rather automatic - he's too distracted by her smile and if truth be told still too sleepy to think it through. It's only later, when his girlfriend is already in the kitchen and his eyes are fluttering open after a well-deserved nap, that he realizes she's said "tea".

Just when he's about to tell her that she doesn't need to trouble herself with him after all, Miki returns to the living room with a silver tray, on top of which are the teapot, two china cups, two spoons and the sugar and milk.

"Sorry for the wait, but here is your Secret Berry Blend tea! How many sugar cubes would you like?"

"Ah, well, as to that… I can pour the tea for myself, t-thank you." He says after a moment, a light pink tint creeping up his cheeks. There's no way he can outright refuse her now, after all.

The shock on Miki's face when he begins to put the sugar cubes in the cup makes him feel as if he'd done just that, though. She looks as if he had not only refused her but been really rude about it too, and Soular can't help but feel a little confused as he opens his mouth to ask what's wrong -

"Stop, stop! What are you doing, pouring half the sugar into your tea? You're not going to be able to taste my special blend at all like this!"

"E-Eh? I didn't think…"

"Jeez… Please don't tell me you do this every time you drink some tea, Soular." At the blank look on his face, Miki throws her hands up in the air. "You do? Well then, it's no wonder that you're always so tired, all this sugar must leave you wide awake beyond your limits, no matter how relaxing the tea's supposed to be. Sometimes I just can't believe you…"

"Well," he begins, very defensively now, "I don't even like tea."

"Eh?" She stares for a moment, then lets her hands fall back down. "You should've said so sooner, I know plenty of others relaxation methods. But you're not letting all the love I put into making this for you go to waste, right?"

"Ah…" Soular trails off, feeling his defensiveness start to vanish at the pout on her lips, "I suppose not."

"Good." The pout quickly becomes a grin as she pours some tea into the remaining cup, mixing in an appropriate amount of sugar cubes (five, to be exact). "Here you go, then. You don't have to drink all of it, but at least try some."

So he does, readying himself for the bitter, burning hot liquid that's about to fill his mouth as he takes a careful sip - instead, it's almost as if he's enveloped by a gentle warmth, the flavor mild and slightly sweet.

"It's… not that bad." Soular notes after a moment, giving his girlfriend a faint smile before taking another sip.

"Not that bad? Well, that's a start." She giggles before going into the kitchen to fetch another cup for herself, sitting down beside him once that's done.

They both drink in silence for a time, and it's only when the former servant of Moebius sets his cup down that Miki chooses to speak up again.

"As to the other methods I mentioned before… I could give you a shoulder massage, if you want." She pauses, a smile finding its way to her lips as another idea occurs to her. "Or, we could cuddle."

Much to her surprise, Soular's only response is a blank stare.

"Cuddle? I don't think I've ever heard this term before."

Despite his annoyed glance in her direction, Miki can scarcely help but laugh out loud at that.

"And here I thought you had researched humans so well, but it seems you didn't learn some of the most important things…" She scoots over to him, letting her head rest against his chest without paying any mind to the flush on his cheeks. "I can always teach you though, like I taught you back then."

"W-What exactly are you trying to teach me right now?"

"How to cuddle, of course. Unless you don't want to?"

"I-I don't mind." He manages after a moment, then wraps his arms around her. "Would cuddling be something like… this?"

"Yes, that's perfect." She practically beams up at him, then gives his lips a quick peck that makes him blush all the brighter. "Now we just stay like this, for however long you like."

So they do, and after a while neither of them can say just how long it's been. All they both know is that they'd like for this moment, in which they're so close that their hearts beat as one, to last forever.


End file.
